Various devices have been available heretofore for use by gymnasts, dancers and athletes to aid in training. The devices of the prior art, however, have tended to be relatively expensive and of heavy and bulky construction which does not lend itself to convenient adjustment or storage. The prior devices are typically adapted either for permanent or semi-permanent mounting on a wall or for positioning on a floor, but not for both. Moreover, although some of the prior devices have been constructed in a way which allows shipment in a knocked down fashion for final assembly by the initial user, the prior training devices have not been adapted for simple assembly and disassembly between uses to facilitate storage and/or transportation.
There is thus a need for an improved athletic training apparatus of inexpensive, compact construction which can be used either on a wall, in conjunction with a suitable wall mounting, or on the floor as a free standing unit, and which is conveniently adapted for assembly as well as disassembly in order to facilitate shipment and storage of the device.